Moonlight Secrets
by sasukefreak2010
Summary: Two years after the accident, Mia is having strange nightmares and a new girl, Kazuko, starts attending Cross Academy. Though her past is a little shadowy. And why won't she look Mia in the eyes? TakumaXOC and KanameXOC crap summary
1. Chapter 1

Soft, white snowflakes layered the frozen ground, only to be trodden over by the feet of hurrying people doing last minute Christmas shopping. A young female was moving through the crowd in the opposite direction in a pace that was very unlike her usual laid back, unruffled pace. She collided with many people, earning herself angry looks and some obscene language. Why she was running was what she couldn't figure out. The man keeping pace behind her was someone she knew all too well, yet she had an insatiable fear constricting her stomach and she only wanted to get away.

"Mia?" He called in his musical voice. Mia paused slightly and looked back, meeting his gaze. His expression was filled with concern, but her own pale green eyes widened in fright. His eyes were the color of crimson and showed exactly what she feared deep down. She knew exactly what he was, she always had. She had lived a majority of her life with him and never once feared what he could do to her. But now, it was inescapable. He was one that walked the night, a vampire. And he longed for her blood. He always had, she now realized, but back then he knew how to control himself. Now, there was no control to hide that fact. Just the great amount of longing burning through his gaze. Mia continued her fight through the crowd.

"I just need a moment alone." Mia called back. Suddenly, a hand enclosed gently around hers, causing her to jump. She whirled around and saw him standing right behind her.

"You shouldn't wander the streets alone. It's not safe." He insisted, not letting her hand go. Mia tried to regain her calmness, and laughed though it was shaky.

"Don't worry about me, Dominic. I'm fourteen, I can handle it." She tried to pull her hand free, but his hold was too strong. All around them, people parted around them, and hardly seemed to notice them. Mia recoiled when she felt his other hand brush her vibrant red locks away from her neck.

"I will always worry about you. Until you join me." Then he bared his fangs and sank them into the soft flesh of her neck……

Mia jerked upwards, panting loudly. Her bleary eyes quickly focused in on her surroundings, noticing that she was safe in her room. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She had completely crashed almost immediately after class, in her small attempt to make up for the lack of sleep during the night. Her eyes traveled to the small clock that sat beside her bed, and quickly squealed in shock. She was going to be late for her guardian duties! Quickly, Mia sprang from the bed, jammed her feet into her boots; grabbed her badge --destroying her room in the process-- and ran out the door.

This was the second time that week that she was late. No doubt she always made it before the moon dorm doors open, it was still that much harder to get on top of all those girls once they had a head start. It was that stupid dream that made her restless and prevented her from getting any real sleep. It was affecting her duties, and she could tell that the headmaster was starting to notice. The sound of girls screaming loudly reached her ears. The doors had already opened! Mia came to a halt behind the large group of fangirling female students that started to converge on the opening doors. Bringing two fingers to her pale red lips, she sounded off a shrill whistle that dropped the entire group into silence.

"Everyone stand back, now!" Mia demanded loudly. A collective groan sound from all the female bodies as they stepped back. Whispers spread through the group. Most were angry that she actually showed up and that she ruined their chance. Hearing that, Mia wondered why they even bothered to stand aside. She was only one person, and they were over a dozen fangirls. She figured if they worked together, they could probably best her in a fight. Mia inwardly cringed at the thought and was now determined to watch her back everywhere she went now. The sound of the girls swooning pulled her back from her mental image of being jumped during classes, and to the infamous Night Class walking past.

"Late again, Ms Guardian. Are you planning to make this a habit?" Aido commented, pausing before her, a smirk on his face. Mia scowled darkly.

"No, I just wanted to see how long you would last with all those fangirls tackling you." She snapped at him. Aido leaned in closer, his mouth right near her ear, so it wasn't possible for anyone else to hear. Or at least of the human variety.

"I believe the right way of phrasing that would be: how long those fangirls would last with me." She felt his breath brush against her neck, and in her mind, the image of Dominic with fire red eyes flashed, forcing her to push away from Aido with a terrified expression on her face.

"Aido, don't cause trouble for her." Kaname stated softly, having watching the whole scene and knew exactly what had happened. Kaname was entirely informed about her past with those of his kind. And it could almost be guaranteed that he knew the image that played though her mind. Aido, on the other hand, was confused. He knew nothing of her background and was wondering why she was staring at him with a look of fear. It was something entirely unusual for her to show. Mia blinked a few times and gained control of her facial expression. She silently bowed and the turned back to the drooling girls and gave them a fierce stare. Immediately, all the girls disappeared to their dorms.

"You should talk to the headmaster about your dreams." Kaname's voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump and turn around. Only Kaname stood before her, the others were walking toward the school building, obviously on his orders.

"It's okay." Mia said, trying to brush it off as nothing. Not wanting the other pureblood concerned for her. Cool fingers suddenly brushed against her cheek, startling her.

"Cross would still like to know." She could see it in his lonely eyes that he didn't believe her, and she slowly nodded to placate him.

"You should also ask him to find another guardian. There is too much work for you to do alone." Mia put her hands on her hips and set her face in a mock scowl.

"Don't you think I can handle it, President Kuran?" She questioned, but she didn't let him answer, quickly dropping her fake scowl. "Besides, I don't want have to share you with someone else." Mia was used to making bold statements around Kaname, along with a few other people, but this one surprised her. A light blush heated her cheeks and she looked away. "If you don't want to be on Yaguri's execution list, you should probably get to class." She heard the sound of Kaname's footsteps move away from her then paused.

"I wouldn't like to share you either." He stated calmly and continued walking toward class. Mia looked back, watching him leave. Quickly, she shook her head, and turned to go the opposite direction. It was hard to understand. She was completely terrified of Dominic, even after the past two years. She still avoided him when she was forced to return to his large home for holidays. But, with Kaname, it was different. She felt no fear with him and he was far worse than Dominic. She was beginning to wonder if she was truly crazy. Mia circled wide, heading toward the school building, where she planned to stake out for the night to make sure no Day Class students decided to be sneaky and try to get pictures of the Night Class. She stationed herself in her normal spot, atop one of the building roofs, surveying the grounds below her. A yawn escaped her lips, and she lazily leaned against the building side and sliding down to a sitting position. Tonight she had a feeling that she wouldn't have much of a problem with anyone from the Day Class, they looked pretty scared when she showed up, so she hoped they wouldn't give her any more trouble. And slowly her eyes drifted shut…

Mia stood on a snow-covered sidewalk that was sparsely populated with people. She looked at each person's face and saw that they had no features. They were just blank. Mia looked around to see if she could find someone that she knew. Then, up ahead, she glimpsed the back of Kaname's coat, walking away from her.

"Kaname!" She yelled out, wanting him to stop and turn around. She was freezing cold and she was sure if she caught up with him, he would give her his coat. But, he didn't even turn around. Mia started to run after him, still calling his name, but he didn't seem to hear her and he kept getting farther away. Slowly, she felt panic start to set in a he started to disappear from view. She just wanted to get out of there, go some place that was warm and away from these faceless people. Suddenly, a cold, gentle hand wrapped around her own, yanking her to a simple stop. Mia turned around, wondering if it was the same pureblood she was chasing after. Fear immediately slammed into her again, seeing that it was Dominic hanging on her arm. But this image was different from the others. Fresh blood was around his lips and running down his chin. On her neck, she felt something warm slowly moving down her neck and she reached up to touch the side of her neck. Her hand came back covered in warm, red blood. Her blood.

"Now, I don't have to share you with anyone." Dominic's voice sang…

Her eyes quickly snapped opened and her hand immediately went to her neck. A sigh escaped her lips when she pulled it back and it was blood free, though her heart was still racing. Standing, she tried to push the memory to the back of her mind as she went to actually do her duties, before she would have to go back to the moon dorms and make sure students got back alive. Or without Aido trying to smuggle anyone in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Usually all the explanation stuff show up in the first chapter. Oh well, I'm a chapter late. I want to thank all the people who reviewed! You rock! But to answer the one major question: where is Yuki and Zero? Well, their gone. Instead of Yuki choosing to spend eternity with Kaname (I can't see how she wouldn't) she decided that she loved Zero more. So, seeing as Yuki is a nice girl and such, she and Zero leave Cross Academy to make things easier on Kaname. And about the Mia's relationship with Dominic....You're are going to have to wait a bit for that :D._

_Late disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would come up with some master plan that made all the characters (minus Yuki) real. Then I could have Kaname!_

_Enjoy!!_

The next morning, Mia worked hard to stay awake during lessons, but she always found herself nodding off during class. Her only relief was when she was called down to the Headmaster's office. She trudged slowly to his room, boots dragging along the wood floor. Maybe Kaname was right, she had to tell Cross about her dreams. Maybe he could help her with them so she could get a decent night's sleep. Mia knocked softly on the door and peeked inside and was startled to see Kaname sitting in the chair before Cross' desk.

"Come in, Mia. We were just discussing the Guardian situation." Cross stated, motioning to a seat across from Kaname. Mia walked in and sat down, eyes flickering from the pale blond male to the mahogany male across from her.

"Kaname told me that you've been late at twilight twice now, and that the girls are hard on you." Cross said.

"Oh, it not unmanageable." Mia said, with a feeble smile hoping to push it off.

"I also pulled your grades. Your not doing very well in any of your classes, and the teacher comments are far from praising." Mia dropped her gaze to the floor. The one time he had to be serious, he was discussing her poor grades. "Kaname also mentioned that you are having those dreams again. With that information, I can assume that's why your grades are so low. Is this true?" She didn't know how to answer, and just kept her gaze trained to the floor. Suddenly, she saw Kaname's legs before her, and his hand come down and lift her chin to look up at him.

"We aren't scolding you. We only want to express our concern for you." Kaname spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you having those dreams again?" posing the question again. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Can you tell them to us?" She nodded again, and started to describe her dreams, of course, omitting the part with Kaname walking away. Her eyes never left Kaname's face during her retelling. No emotion crossed his face, and he didn't speak when she was done. Cross was the first one to talk.

"You don't think he's…?" Cross queried, his eyes also on Kaname.

"It's hard to tell with Dominic. It might just be because it's so close to the date of that day." He explained. Mia looked between the two, was it so close already? A strong nauseated feeling creeped into her insides and clenched her stomach. Mia rose to her feet, causing both pairs of eyes to turn to her.

"Excuse me." She said quickly and darted out of the office. She slammed the door of the bathroom open and made it to the toilet before the contents of her stomach purged itself. The repeat that day's breakfast was enough to bring up more. She hardly felt the gentle hands brush her hair back from her face as they patiently waited for her sickness to pass. It was a long moment before her last dry heaves were done and she moved back from the porcelain bowl. The Headmaster was there holding a towel out to her, a gentle expression on his face.

"I'm sorry that you had to be reminded." Kaien said softly, watching her close the lid and lift herself and sit upon it, wiping spit and vomit off her face.

"I would have remembered soon enough. But I don't understand why I'm having these dreams again. I had them after the accident, but then they went away until now." Mia spoke, looking to him. Kaien's expression turned thoughtful, but he didn't voice his thoughts on the subject out loud.

"Why don't you spend the night here? Maybe a change of venue could be some help." She nodded and stood on shaky legs. She expected to see Kaname to be standing in the doorway, but was shocked to see no one there. "Kaname thought you wouldn't like him to see you in this state." How well he truly knew her. "You are excused from the rest of today's classes. Gather a few things and I will get a room set up for you." Again, she nodded and left the bathroom.

The sun had started it's slow decent below the horizon. Since Mia had been excused from afternoon classes she was already at the gate before any of the fanatic girls. But the silence was short lived; the sound of girls chatting loudly with one another slowly approached. As the first few girls got close enough to see her leaning against the wall loud sighs and frowns were made apparent.

"How about you girls save me the trouble and go back to your dorms." Mia said, a warning sound in her voice. She was in no mood to deal with their obsessive ways.

"We just want to see the Night Class." Piped one girl in a hawdy tone.

"I can assure you that they haven't changed. And I hate to tell you, but none of you have a chance."

"Like you do?" Another questioned.

"Yea! We've seen you with Kaname-sama!" Mia was silent a moment then burst into laughter. It took a long minute before she could talk.

"I'm only here because it's my job. I'd much rather sleep than have to deal with you disillusioned girls day after day. Now, return to your dorms." Giving them a dark glare that surprisingly worked and the girls turned around, going to the Sun dorms. Shortly after, the gate swung open and the Night Class emerged. Aido was right in front with a large smile for his awaiting fans. Which immediately faltered at the silence.

"Where is everyone?" He questioned, eyes wandering around, then stopping on Mia.

"They got tired of seeing your ugly face every day and left," Mia started, before letting out a sigh, "if only I could do the same."

"Puh-lease," Aido scoffed, rolling his eyes as he strolled forwards with a touch of a snobbish swagger, "as if anyone could get bored with_ this._" He gestured to himself in an exaggerated fashion, and Mia let a snicker roll off her lips.

"I guess you're right." She sighed again, meandering down the walkway until she was a bit ahead of the pompous blonde. She cocked her head to the side to glance back at him, a mischievous grin on her face. "Considering you're a freak-show that walks and talks, I don't see how anyone could get bored with you. But that doesn't mean they want to be in the presence of such a fugly _all _the time." Just as Aido was about to lunge in a kill-strike, an all-too-familiar hand wrapped around his wrist. The red fury of his face turned ghastly white in under a second. His ego deflated at a record pace.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama," Aido grumbled, sending a glare in the direction of the chuckle that had slipped from the vampire's cousin, Kain.

"Good evening, Aido." Kaname returned the greeting from where he stood at the blonde's side, a steel grip on the forearm of the slighter vampire that was now his captive. "I see there are no mobs of fans around tonight. Mia has done an excellent job, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure has." Aido could barely reply through clenched teeth, his eyes boring into the ground at which he stared with such intensity that it made burning a hole to the center of the Earth with a mere gaze seem entirely possible. Kaname didn't seem to notice; he was too busy staring at the sky.

"It must be a severe disappointment for you, Aido, to be deprived of all their obsessive screams, gifts, and adoration." He commented somewhat pointedly, seemingly unaffected by the scoff with which Aido responded.

"You have no idea," He muttered, pulling his arm from Kaname's grasp – if only because the pureblood had let him. The blonde began to stalk off, pausing only a moment where Mia stood, smugly grinning, to send her a resentful glare. "If you ever stop to wonder why people don't like you, Mia, this is it. Whenever you're around, you make _everyone_ miserable." Slowly the grin faltered as she looked away, her long bangs hiding the heat of embarrassment that tinged her cheeks.

"Shut up, Aido." She muttered. She wanted to avoid showing that it struck a nerve, but at the same time even she wasn't that cool. She heard the snicker that passed his lips, but he made no snarky remark. "Please go to class." Aido continued walking, but his laugh was still audible.

"Are you feeling better?" Mia's head snapped up, meeting the dark eyes of Kaname.

"Oh yea. I'm fine. Probably something from breakfast didn't agree with me." She replied in a cheerful tone, already past Aido's comment.

"What did Cross say about your dreams?"

"I'm just staying with him tonight. He thinks maybe a change in place will make things better." Mia found herself sincerely hoping that his theory was right. She wished that she could get at least one night of good sleep. A strange expression crossed Kaname's eyes, but it only lasted a minute. Mia figured he was probably just questioning whether that would really work or not, but he nodded just the same.

"Be careful tonight and hopefully you will be able to sleep dream-free." He said before departing to join the others waiting up ahead. Mia watched him for a long moment before calling out to him.

"Have a good night, Kaname!" He turned and gave her his normal small smile before continuing on his way.

_Hopefully you enjoyed, and please review. It makes me all excited when I see what you all write me. Tell me if its good or bad or what I might need to fix. I'll take it in good graces. Just be gentle!_


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to the Headmaster's residence was quiet. Though it wasn't exactly relaxing (Aido's infuriating comment still had some feathers ruffled), it was a good way to blow off steam. The sun had finally fully set, leaving streaks of purple, ribbons of bubble gum pink, and livid orange tufts of cloud to paint an otherwise darkening sky. There were dark clouds forming opposite the horizon. They had a foreboding look to them; no doubt rain was coming the Academy's way. Yet another sigh escaped Mia's lips as she collapsed on the front step. Really, all the young woman wanted to do was crawl into bed for the rest of the night – of course, it wasn't like she would be able to sleep, anyway. No – she had things to do. Guardian duties! Oh, sweet joy! Patrolling the grounds, warding off the night class, scaring day class girls until they peed themselves –

"There you are, Mia! I was hoping I'd catch you before you went off for patrol." Headmaster Cross appeared from around the corner and startled the teen guardian out of her thoughts. She jumped up, a momentary blush spreading across her features from the slight embarrassment provoked by her thoughts just prior to the Headmaster's arrival.

"G-good evening, Headmaster," Mia stammered, putting on a cheery smile. "I was just getting ready to go now. What did you need?" The young woman found herself slightly worried by the bright, beaming grin that this question ushered onto the older man's face.

"We're going on a quick adventure!" He clapped, his glasses shimmering with his excitement as he did a jumpy little jig. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Um…what…kind of…adventure?" She asked the question, though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"You'll see~" Kaien sang cheerily, grabbing Mia by the wrist to drag her behind him towards the car.

"But—but—wait, Headmaster!" He stopped for a moment and turned his head.

"What is it?"

"How long is this going to take?"

"Well, let's see…the train station's about an hour away…I'd say, maybe two and a half hours. Why?"

"Who is going to keep the students apart while I'm gone!?" Mia demanded, glancing back untrustingly in the direction of the Night Class' dorms.

"Not to worry. The Night Class will be in class the entire time we're gone. I've had Touga prepare an extra-long lesson, and he's not to let anyone leave early."

"Like that will stop them…" Mia muttered. She met the Chairman's eye. "Is this something I really have to come along for?"

"Don't you trust our students, Mia?" Kaien's tone was joking, but his eyes were serious.

"To a certain extent, yes…"

Kaien chuckled. "They'll be fine for tonight. This mission is very important, and I've already made it nice and clear to everyone that they should be on their best behavior tonight. Is that good enough for you?" Mia smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I gue—"

"LEEEEET'SSS GOOOOOOOO~" With that, the Headmaster lifted Mia into the air and threw her over his shoulder, running wildly towards the car with the young girl screaming all the way. He tossed her into the passenger side, jumped into the driver's seat, and with a screech that was heard for miles, he peeled out of the drive, and sped down the road.

By the time they reached the station, Mia's hands were busy with two rather large chunks of what had once been the sides of the passenger's seat of the car.

"Well, that was fun!" The Chairman said happily as he sprang from the driver's seat out into the road. He pranced joyously around the car to open the door for Mia. Her eye twitched.

"C'mon, Mia, we have to hurry! We don't want our friend to be waiting too long!" Slowly, cautiously, traumatized…ly, Mia turned her head to look at the Headmaster. The entire ride, she had been distracted by the terrifying speed with which Headmaster Cross had gotten them to their destination. She had had no time to consider what exactly the adventure was, or what the two of them might be doing at a train station. Now, as the feeling was coming back into her fingers and toes, Mia achieved a remote level of curiosity.

"Wh-who is—our—friend?" She stammered. Kaien pulled her out of the car and onto shaky legs.

"Your new partner-in-crime!" He chirped.

"P-partner…in…crime?" Her brain was still a few miles behind them.

"Your fellow Guardian, of course! She's from a famous hunter's family, and she wants to finish out her last year of school with us." Mia's eyes widened.

"A hunter family…? But, is that really such a good thing? I mean, don't you think she might have…um…" She bit her lip. The look in Kaien's eyes egged her on.

"…ulterior motives, maybe?" Kaien sighed.

"It's always distrust. Isn't there anyone out there who whole-heartedly believes in what we stand for? The whole point of the academy is total unity, Mia. It's not just humans and vampires. The vampire hunters are practically a race of their own. I don't doubt that she might have her misgivings or suspicions or…as you say, "ulterior motives"—" the Headmaster gave Mia a look with these words that made her cringe slightly in regret for having said them, "but it's important that we try these things. And, really, she'll make your job much easier for you, which is a big plus. She might even be able to do it without—"

"I'm not giving up my job to some vampire-hunter who could possibly maybe be on a mission to murder the Night Class!" Mia stated. Kaien shook his head with an almost sad smile, and chuckled.

"For better or worse, you always speak your mind, Mia." With that, the Headmaster turned and entered the train station, expecting Mia to follow behind.

She did.


End file.
